sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Klock
Name: Andrew Klock Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Transferred from William G. Latham High to Barry Coleson High. Appearance: Brown hair that goes to the base of his neck, and brown eyes. He wears a black sweatshirt, faded blue jeans, and black converse. He's about 5'2. Biography: Born in Brooklyn, New York, but raised in Latham, Andrew had what could be called the typical middle class American family. Through most of his life, he was more of the typical (and a bit stereotypical) kid who did almost nothing but watch TV. One day he was sick and kept out of school. While flipping through the channels, he accidentally stumbled upon something called "Survival of the Fittest". He had heard of the abductions, and that only one student returned from these abductions, but he had never seen what happened. worse off, his class was one of the ones abducted. Out of fear, he convinced his parents to let him tranfer to Barry Coleson High. Luck saved him from that SOTF, but lightning would not strike twice for Andrew Klock... Other: He's a bit crazy from watching his own class in the last SOTF act. Number: Boy #12 The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Machete Conclusions: Ah...the lucky ducky guy. Quite funny, really, how he got into the SOTF ACT. I have a feeling that he's already insane from watching all his friends in the former SOTF ACT, and won't hesitate to kill the children of this ACT. Game Evaluations Handled by: Slayer Kills: None Killed by: David Jackson Collected Weapons: Machete (designated weapon, to Amanda Jones), temporarily Corkscrew when he pulled it out of his back after being stabbed. Allies: None Enemies: Xian Chun, Cole Hudson, Jimmy Moreland, Chi Masumi, Amanda Jones, Madelaine Shirohara, David Jackson Mid-Game Evaluation: Andrew began his game by silently watching from the shadows as Xian Chun and Cole Hudson alleviated their pains from the game via the use of marijuana at the gazebo. Andrew'd come to the gazebo looking for easy prey, and he certainly found it. However, he wasn't quite expecting the fight that Cole and Xian put up for their lives. After a prolonged fight, the two fled. Andrew, who was also exhausted (and seriously wounded, having been stabbed in the back and struck with quite a few heavy blows from the sledgehammer, one nearly breaking his foot) from the battle, opted not to follow them. Instead, he passed out, sleeping for several hours. When his woke up, he clumsily bandaged the wound that had nearly caused him to bleed to death and moved on, his journey would lead him into the woods... At the woods, he would encounter the duo of Chi Masumi and Jimmy Moreland. Once again, Andrew failed to expect the retaliation he would get from the duo. After putting up quite the fight, Chi and Jimmy took off into the unknown and Andrew -- who was now physically weakened by the onslaught of battles he'd just fought -- was once again left alone. Deciding that it was time to find individuals who would be more easily massacred, Andrew headed off for the open field. In the open field, Andrew encountered the trio of Amanda Jones, David Jackson, and Madelaine Shirohara. As Andrew approached the trio, David became wary and demanded the boy halt. Of course, Andrew had no intentions of stopping anything -- he had planned on making the three his first victims in the game. Frightened at Andrew's failure to comply and determined to enforce himself by any means necessary, David Jackson did the only thing he could do -- he fired -- and unwittingly eliminated Andrew Klock from the game early. Post-Game Evaluation: Kid had the right idea, of course. Kill to survive. Kill to win! 'Course, it might've help if Andrew had actually been able to kill anybody. If he'd made it stick, he'd have eliminated seven people from the competition within the span of a day, and quite frankly, he would've gotten rid of the nuisances that were Shirohara, Jones, and Jackson and kept them from ever attempting to orchestrate an escape. Memorable Quotes: "You two seem to be enjoying yourselves. I guess that's a good thing on the last day of your lives." - Andrew grabs Cole and Xian's attention They all want to kill me. Everyone. Kill or be killed is the rule. The only one that doesn't hate me is me. They all want me dead! - Paranoia sets in Other/Trivia *In the Third Announcement, it is mentioned that one of the terrorists made an Andrew Klock fansite. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Andrew, in chronological order. *Run, Xian! Run! *Chi Masumi, G12, Begins *Start For Girl #5 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Andrew Klock. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Andrew spent most of his island time fighting with other people. From the moment he started up he was fighting a pair and kept coming across other people to fight with. His state of mind and emotions weren't really fleshed out but what was the main focus of his character were the fight scenes that were choreographed between Slayer and various handlers that were action packed and pretty intricate. Andrew is a place to look if you'd like to see how fast paced action sequences were done in v1 and if you'd like some ideas for your own similiar scenes. - Ruggahissy Much like Alan Shinwrath there's much much I can recommend Andrew for. I will, however, second the above statement in saying that for what Slayer lacked in character development, he more than made up for with his fight scenes, which were very well done if a little rushed sometimes. - Brackie Category:V1 Students